The present invention relates generally to convertibles, and more particularly to a convertible with a retractable top system.
Convertible vehicle tops made of one or more rigid parts are known. Collapsible tops of this type are constructed typically in the form of two parts or shells, and are generally provided on two-seat automobiles. The shells are generally small, since the size of the roof space to be covered by the convertible top is small because of the relatively small passenger cabin. The shells thus can be easily stored behind the passenger seats.
Convertible tops however also are being provided for conventional four-seat vehicles or SUVs. These typically have three parts, one part including the rear window. Because of the larger roof size, a large trunk area behind the rear seat is provided for storage of the collapsible tops. However, the requisite large trunk area is disadvantageous, and some vehicles, such as SUVs, hatchbacks and station wagons, do not have trunk areas at all.
German Patent Application No. DE 196 42 154 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a retractable roof which is subdivided into front, middle and rear subpieces. The front subpiece can be folded in the direction opposite the middle subpiece, while the middle subpiece may be shifted in the same direction as the rear subpiece. The driving device of the retractable roof comprises a main bearing having two links which are secured pivotably to the main bearing, one of the links being configured such that it can be driven about its pivot axis.
European Patent Application Nos. 0 936 095 and 0 835 779 disclose retractable hard tops in vehicles with trunks. A second piece can move to open or close a storage area. The retractable hard tops are not suitable for minivans or SUVs.
In response to the need for convertible tops for larger passenger cabins, the assignee of the present invention through related companies, has developed a three-piece convertible top disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 09/746,743 filed Dec. 22, 2000 entitled CONVERTIBLE TOP AND DRIVING DEVICE FOR A CONVERTIBLE TOP, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. However, a trunk area for storage is required with this convertible top.
An object of the present invention is to provide for convertible top storage in vehicles that do not have a trunk area.
An alternate or additional object of the present invention is to provide for reduced storage requirements for a convertible top.
The present invention provides a vehicle convertible system comprising a roof section having a plurality of retractable panels and a movable rear section separate from the roof section defining part of a storage area for the retractable panels. The rear section includes a first rear panel and a second rear panel, with the second rear panel including a window.
By having a separate movable rear section that can incorporate the rear window of the automobile, the convertible system can permit the roof section to be easily stored. The rear section can be moved to permit easy access to the storage area, so that the retractable panels of the roof section can be placed therein. Convertible systems for vehicle without trunk areas, such as minivans, SUVs, station wagons, and the like are possible.
Preferably, the rear section is pivotable about a first rotational axis. The rear section thus may be pivoted rearwardly to provide increased access to the storage area.
The second rear panel also preferably is movable with respect to the first rear panel, and can cover the retractable panels when the retractable panels are in the storage area. Thus the rear window can function as a cover for the retracted roof panels. Preferably, the second rear panel pivots with respect to the first rear panel about a second rotational axis.
The roof section advantageously may have three panels, and may retract similarly to the three-panel construction disclosed in incorporated-by-reference U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/746,743. The front roof panel thus may move on top of the middle roof panel, which together may rotate with respect to the rear roof panel to form a stack. Concurrently, all three roof panels may rotate about a main mounting bracket into the storage area. The linkages and drive for the roof section may be similar to that in the U.S. Ser. No. 09/746,743 application.
The rear and roof section may be driven automatically, for example by electronic motors, pneumatically or hydraulically. A manual override for the rear and the roof section is possible.
The present invention also provides a vehicle convertible system comprising a roof section having a plurality of retractable panels and a movable rear section separate from the roof section defining part of a storage area for the retractable panels. The rear section includes a first rear panel and a second rear panel, with the second rear panel being pivotable with respect to the first rear panel. This permits the second rear panel, which can include a window, to fold down over the storage area.
The present invention also provides a convertible vertical rear motor vehicle comprising a vehicle body, a retractable roof system movable with respect to the vehicle body, and a rear section movable with respect to the vehicle body, the rear section and the vehicle body defining a storage area for the retractable roof section, the rear section defining the rear section of the vertical rear vehicle.
Vertical rear vehicles as defined herein include SUVs, minivans, hatchbacks and other trunkless vehicles where the rear window is at the end of the automobile.
Thus, with the present invention vertical rear automobiles may be outfitted with a retractable roof system.
Preferably, the motor vehicle has at least two rows of seats.
The retractable roof system preferably is a three-section retractable hard-top roof.
The rear section preferably includes two rear panels, one of which includes the rear window. The two rear panels preferably can move with respect to one another, for example by pivoting around an axis.
The rear section preferably has a common pivot axis coextensive with a rear bumper of the vehicle. A main pivot axis of the retractable roof system may be located behind the last row of seats.
The present invention also provides a method for retracting a convertible roof system on a vehicle comprising the steps of: moving a rear section to increase access to a storage area, the rear section defining the rear of the vehicle and including a rear window of the vehicle; retracting a top roof section into the storage area; and returning the rear section to partially cover the storage area.
Preferably, the top roof section includes three panels movable with respect to each other, and the rear section two panels movable with respect to each other.
The method may further include moving a first panel of the rear section having a rear vehicle window over the storage area.
The present invention also provides a method for retracting a convertible roof system on a vehicle comprising the steps of: moving a rear section of a vertical rear vehicle to increase access to a storage area, the rear section defining the rear of the vehicle; retracting a top roof section into the storage area; and returning the rear section to partially cover the storage area.
The present invention also provides a convertible top storage area cover comprising a movable first panel and a second panel movable with respect to the first panel, the second panel including a window, the second panel for covering the storage area.
The term xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d as used herein is defined as a rigid section, for example including convertible hard top sections.